Cálida Navidad
by Miruru
Summary: ¡Con motivo de estas fechas un ONESHOT sobre ello! Navidad, tiempo de celebraciones y de estar con la familia. Pero siempre hay alguien que carece del cariño familiar...


**Disclaimer—Los personajes de este fic, a excepción de uno son todos propiedad de Kishimoto... (mira a Miru) ¿Qué pena no?**

**Miru/ (sigh) Y que lo digas T-T...**

**Vocabulario: Arigatô (Gracias), Ittekimasu (me voy), Anno sa (oye), oka-san (madre), oto-san (padre), minna (todos)**

**Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos y entre paréntesis hay aclaraciones**

**Cálida Navidad**

La nieve había comenzado a caer sobre las calles de Konoha, a pesar que normalmente no era muy habitual ver nieve por aquellos lugares este año se había convertido en una de aquellas excepciones que se producía de año en año. A pesar de aquello el grupo siete había salido de misión... a pesar que al día siguiente era una fecha señalada aquel día estaban de misión. Habían ido a ayudar a una señora que vivía sola y que ante la amenaza de nieve abundante había solicitado sus servicios para tomar medidas preventivas y que así no se viese atrapada en la nieve si ésta continuaba. Así que por fin llegaron de nuevo, como siempre hacían, al punto donde siempre se reunían y donde siempre se despedían.

- Bueno me hace falta deciros antes de despedirme -comenzó Kakashi- Que mañana tenéis fiesta por así decirlo, es decir mañana no tendréis ninguna misión.

- Solo faltaría Kakashi-sensei -dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba mirando a su sensei.

- Anno sa -comenzó Naruto alegremente- Entonces mañana podríamos quedar e ir a hacer algo todos ¿no?

Los presentes se quedaron mirando curiosos al rubio el cual de repente se sintió observado por todos... ¿Qué¿Tan raro era lo que acababa de decir? Al fin y al cabo eran amigos¿no?

- Naruto... -comenzó Sakura tímidamente- ¿Es que no sabes que día es mañana?

- ¿Mañana? -preguntó Naruto confuso- No tengo ni idea... ¿Qué día es mañana?

- Mañana es navidad -dijo con la misma timidez Sakura- Así que yo no puedo... ese día hacemos una comida familiar con Oka-san y Oto-san. Podría intentar escaquearme pero no podría ser por mucho tiempo... Es que a oka-san le hace mucha ilusión este día.. y la verdad a mí también.

- Yo normalmente no tendría nada que hacer -comenzó Sasuke- Pero Kakashi-sensei me prometió que el próximo día de fiesta me haría un entrenamiento intensivo así que no puedo.

Naruto se había quedado pensativo escuchando las palabras de sus compañeros... era cierto, casi se le había olvidado que estaba en esas fechas. Claro, como normalmente cuando se acercaban o descolgaba el calendario o acababa tirándolo a la basura siempre estaba una temporada que nunca sabía en que día vivía. Levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

- Ah, es verdad, no me acordaba -dijo sonriendo despistadamente- Bueno entonces nada, ya nos veremos el próximo día... jejeje. Adiós.

Se despidió con la mano a modo de despedida, los demás lo miraron pensativamente... había actuado de modo extraño.

Mientras Naruto andaba hacia su casa mientras los copos de nieve le caían encima y a medida que andaba más la nieve empezaba a acumulársele encima de la cabeza y encima de los hombros. Esta era la época del año que menos le gustaba, era esa época en la que todo el mundo respiraba paz, respiraba amor, y pasaba un buen rato con su familia. Pero él... él no tenía familia, no tenía nadie con quien respirar paz y amor. La navidad nunca ha significado para él nada más que la simple congoja de saber que todos en sus casas estaban celebrando con alegrías estas fechas y que él con la única con que podía pasar esas fechas era esa compañera que había tenido desde su nacimiento, esa compañera llamada soledad.

También sobre estas fechas, sobretodo cuando ya estaba cerca los días señalados, su estado moral casi se desmoronaba, quedaba sin ganas de hacer nada y hasta perdía las ganas de disimular su estado con una simple sonrisa. Aunque era el mejor método para intentar sufrir menos, aunque era el mejor método para no preocupar a los demás... había veces en las que intentar sonreír es en vano. Después de un rato de caminar por fin llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y se fue en busca de la manta que tenía por ahí suelta y se acurrucó buscando calor ya que la nieve había dejado su cuerpo entumecido. Después de un rato no mirando nada decidió que debía cambiarse la ropa que ahora empezaba a estar más mojada que antes debido a la nieve que se había derretido, sino se cambiaba iba a pescar un buen resfriado y eso ya sería lo último que le faltaría para que aquellas navidades fuesen aún más desastre que las anteriores... ¿Acaso era eso posible? Cuando se cambió y acabó de cenar ya se había hecho algo tarde, tampoco tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas así que abrió su cama, se tumbó y tapó buscando el calor y al rato se quedó tranquilamente dormido.

Kakashi caminaba por las calles tranquilamente hasta el despacho de la Hokage, por algún extraño motivo un ninja había acudido aquella mañana a su casa rompiendo así con los planes de ir a visitar aquel lugar... Y eso que se había convencido para comprarle flores y todo para ponerlas pero el ninja le dijo que Godaime lo quería ver en su despacho así que se abrigó, ya que con la nevada la temperatura que ya de por si era baja había bajado aún unos grados más, y salió de su casa. Y así estaba, a su paso por fin llegó delante de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage y tranquilamente llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante -ordenó la voz de la Hokage a través de la puerta

Con tranquilidad, Kakashi abrió la puerta para ver como siempre el despacho echo un desastre, Tsunade no acababa de organizarse lo suficientemente bien como para demostrar un cierto orden en su mesa. A la izquierda de la sala una mujer joven estaba de pie y miraba al recién llegado Kakashi con interés.

- Llegas tarde Kakashi, hace más de media hora que el ninja fue a avisarte -regañó Tsunade

- ¿Qué quería Godaime-sama? -preguntó tranquilamente Kakashi mientras sonreía por el comentario de la Hokage

- Ah... nunca cambiarás... -suspiró Tsunade y de repente adoptó un tono más serio- Has de reunir a tus alumnos porque...

Sakura se había levantado pronto aquella mañana, casi a la misma hora que siempre lo hacía, pero ese día era diferente ya que era navidad. Estaba muy ilusionada y ahora adornaba lo más rápido que podía su casa ya que su madre así se lo había pedido y ella había aceptado sin rechistar. Por fin acabó de decorar y cuando se dirigía a su casa para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo llamaron al timbre de su casa, pensando que sería su madre que habría llegado de comprar ya lo que cenarían, abrió la puerta y se encontró allí delante a su sensei que se rascaba la cabeza en un gesto de preocupación.

- Kakashi-sensei... -exclamó sorprendida Sakura- ¿Qué hace aquí¿Pasa algo?

- Ah no tranquila -dijo despreocupadamente Kakashi- Es solo que... Bueno por orden de Godaime hay un pequeño favor que debemos hacer. Así que te espero en el sitio de siempre dentro de diez minutos.

- ¿Eh? -exclamó alarmada Sakura- ¡Pero si hoy es fiesta porqué...!

- Adiós Sakura-chan -dijo sonriendo Kakashi y desapareciendo de repente.

Sakura bufó enfadada, hoy de lo que menos disponía era de tiempo y encima ¿qué se creía Kakashi? No podía venir un día y decir que tenían fiesta y al otro cambiar radicalmente y hacerlos salir. Pero como kunoichi que era no tenía opción así que cogió una chaqueta, una bufanda y unos guantes y salió de su casa cerrando tras de sí.

Sasuke miraba su casa vacía pensativamente, no sabía que hacer... ¿debería adornarla con algo navideño para intentar así darle algo de vida? También miró la bolsa que tenía encima de la mesa... ¿No era eso algo demasiado extraño para su persona? Suspiró, la navidad no tenía remedio... Suerte que después vendría Kakashi y lo llevaría a entrenar cosa que lo haría desconectar un poco de la realidad. El timbre de su casa sonó, extrañado miró el reloj... ¿Acaso podrían ser alguna de aquellas pesadas fans que venían a traerle estúpidos regalos? Como estúpidos léase: fotos de ellas, cartas de amor navideñas... Fue a abrir la puerta a desgana a causa del insistente ruido del timbre y cuando abrió allí vio a su sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei... -murmuró Sasuke un tanto desconcertado- ¿No habíamos quedado para después de comer?

- Ah sí, sí -dijo Kakashi- Es solo que Godaime me ha pedido un favor así que os estoy avisando para que dentro de diez minutos estés donde siempre nos reunimos. Nos vemos

Sin dejar reaccionar a Sasuke, Kakashi desapareció... Pero bueno¿es que ni siquiera tenía derecho a opinar sobre esta repentina misión? No es que le desagradase ya que así desconectaría de su casa y pensaría en otras cosas, así que se abrigó y salió de su casa rumbo a donde siempre quedaban.

Naruto seguía durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, normalmente ese día no solía salir de casa... una porque no tenía donde ir y dos tampoco le apetecía. De repente la quietud de su casa se vio disturbada por el sonido de la puerta, Naruto se movió disgustado por el ruido e intentó seguir durmiendo pero el sonido era cada vez más y más insistente así que finalmente tuvo que levantarse de la cama. Con pasos lentos y cara de dormido fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró a desgana hacia el exterior.

- Naruto -dijo alegremente Kakashi- tienes diez minutos para estar donde siempre quedamos, sé que esto es algo repentino pero es un favor a Godaime-sama así que te esperamos. No tardes.

Sin dejarle decir tampoco palabra a Naruto, Kakashi se marchó y Naruto se quedó mirando aún con cara de dormido al exterior cuando de repente un escalofrío lo recorrió debido al aire helado que entraba del exterior. Rápidamente cerró la puerta mientras aún medio dormido miraba hacia la puerta intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.

- "¿Adónde me dijo que tenía que ir?" -se preguntó soñoliento Naruto.

Como Kakashi le había metido prisa se vistió rápidamente y lo más que le dio tiempo a coger fue una bufanda. Mientras iba corriendo hacía donde habían quedado maldecía el frío que hacía.

Al rato de estar esperando Sakura a que llegase Kakashi se presentó allí Sasuke, ambos se saludaron.

- ¿Para qué estamos aquí? -preguntó Sakura.

- No sé... -dijo Sasuke- Kakashi-sensei no me dijo nada sobre el favor que íbamos a hacer a Godaime-sama.

Los dos suspiraron pesadamente, al rato llegó Naruto un tanto desabrigado y aún con cara de sueño.

- Ohayo Naruto -dijo sonriente Sakura.

- Ah sí... Ohayo -dijo Naruto ahora sonriendo como hacía siempre aunque después retornando a un gesto un tanto serio.

Sakura miró extrañada a Naruto, normalmente el chico siempre iba sonriente hiciese el tiempo que hiciese y pasase lo que pasase (bueno eso no siempre era cierto) pero siendo las fechas que eran... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kakashi llegó con una mujer alta, joven, de pelo castaño corto y que los miraba con interés.

- Bueno -dijo Kakashi mirando a los chicos- Veo que llegáis todos puntuales como siempre así que creo que comenzaré las explicaciones. Pasado mañana, Godaime-sama nos ha encargado la misión de llevar a esta señorita a su pueblo de origen. Y entonces Godaime-sama ha querido que os conocieseis.

Los tres chicos escucharon la explicación un tanto a disgusto... Así que estaban derrochando su tiempo para solo conocer a alguien... No sé porque esta vez la Hokage se había tomado tantas molestias.

- Mi nombre es Tsukasa -dijo la joven sonriente- Tengo veinte años, encantada de conoceros.

- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha -dijo Sasuke intentando acabar lo antes posible con aquello- Encantado

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno –dijo Sakura sonriendo- Encantada

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo Naruto- Y voy a ser el próximo Hokage bla, bla, bla... Bueno ya está¿no? Yo me voy a casa.

Todos quedaron callados ante la maleducada intervención de Naruto, vale que el chico no era el colmo de la educación pero no solía hacer intervenciones tan rudas. Sakura miró con preocupación a Naruto.

- Desde luego... -dijo a disgusto Sasuke- Que maleducado...

Naruto pasó del comentario de Sasuke, no quería estar allí, todo aquello lo agobiaba... deseaba desaparecer por el momento, dormir y que fuese ya el día siguiente. Así que el rubio se giró dispuesto a irse pero de repente se vio agarrado por la mano de alguien, se giró y vio como Tsukasa le miraba un tanto seria.

- Ya que nunca he venido podríais enseñarme el pueblo¿nee? -dijo mirando a Naruto- Además yo no te he hecho nada para que me hables en ese tono¿no?

Naruto bajó momentáneamente la cabeza, tenía razón ella no le había hecho nada para que él se hubiese dirigido en ese tono pero es que realmente no tenía ganas de encontrarse en aquel lugar, se sentía desfallecer entre tanta gente feliz, entre tanta gente que tenía alguien con quien compartir aquel día... Levantó la cabeza.

- Lo siento -dijo sonriendo a modo de disculpa- Es que hoy no me encuentro muy bien así que tengo ganas de volver a casa y descansar. Perdona mi falta de educación...

- Tranquilo -dijo Tsukasa soltándolo mientras lo miraba también sonriendo- Que te mejores

Naruto no esperó a que nadie le dijese nada más y se marchó corriendo de allí, su casa... allí se sentiría mejor, aunque estuviese solo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello pero así no tendría que ver las alegres luces que decoraban todos los edificios de Konoha, o no tendría que escuchar aquellas alegres melodías navideñas o ver a los padres llevando a sus hijos a mirar los escaparates de los juguetes mientras ríen alegremente. Por aquellas fechas no hacía falta que nadie intentase portarse cruelmente con él, el simple hecho de sus presencias ya lo hacía todo lo suficientemente doloroso. Por fin llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí apoyándose en ella, miró su mesa donde dos bolsas descansaban y se sintió estúpido. Se quitó la bufanda y la dejó en una silla y sin pensarlo dos veces se volvió a tumbar en aquella cama intentando encontrar algo de paz, intentando volver a dormirse y no tener que pensar más en que las tan bonitas fechas de navidades no significaban nada positivo para él. En la silenciosa casa de Naruto se escuchaba ahora un sollozo como un triste lamento.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura habían aceptado acompañar un rato a Tsukasa y después de andar un poco todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la idea de sentarse en algún sitio calientito para tomar algo que los hiciese entrar en calor de nuevo. Estuvieron hablando animadamente sobre el país de origen de Tsukasa. De repente esta puso una pose un tanto mística.

- ¿No vais a seguirlo? -dijo interesantemente Tsukasa- ¿No iréis a verlo?

De repente tanto Sakura como Sasuke que eran a los que Tsukasa estaba dirigiendo esa mirada tan persuasiva no entendieron a que se refería, había cambiado de tema tan de repente que solo supieron sentirse confundidos.

- Me refiero a Naruto-kun -aclaró Tsukasa comprendiendo que los dos muchachos no la habían entendido- Dijo que no se encontraba muy bien... aunque creo que sé que es lo que le pasaba.

Tsukasa dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción de los dos muchachos... a veces los niños eran tan lentos entendiendo las cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? -dijo Sakura aunque más o menos intuía por donde iban los tiros.

- Son afecciones típicas en estas fechas... Afecciones de aquí -dijo Tsukasa pícaramente a la vez que se llevaba la mano al corazón. Ambos muchachos miraban pensativamente.- Por eso preguntaba... Bueno, creo que ya os he conocido algo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

Aún sonriendo Tsukasa pagó su té y salió del local pensando en si su discurso serviría para algo después de todo.

- "Espero que estés curado para mañana, Naruto-kun" -pensaba mientras miraba el cielo sonriente.

Dentro del local permanecían en silencio los tres, después de quedarse ensimismados Sakura miró que hora era y se alarmó... Ella debería estar puesta en su trabajo desde hacía mucho más rato... sino no terminaría a tiempo.

- Yo... -dijo tímidamente Sakura- Tengo cosas que hacer, adiós

Rápidamente pagó y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa y al rato Sasuke y Kakashi también se separaron, ambos quedaron en postergar el entrenamiento para otro día. Todos pensando en sus respectivas cosas aunque no demasiado distantes eran sus pensamientos.

Naruto miró hacia la mesa y volvió a sentirse estúpido, sí que lo pensó, pensó que esta navidad podría ser diferente a las demás que había pasado, aquellas solitarias navidades pensando en el porqué de su situación y hasta había decidido comprar aquello que era lo que ahora reposaba encima de la mesa. Debería habérselo imaginado, el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, ni que decir quedaba que no parecía girar por él en ninguna ocasión aunque a aquello se estaba acostumbrando, aunque era triste decirlo. Pero por algún motivo volvió a creer que podría darse el caso contrario, que no pasaría aquel día de navidad solo... no estaba siendo así. De repente y para su sorpresa la puerta de su casa sonó, iba a pasar de ir a abrir cuando otra vez volvió a sonar insistentemente la puerta así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para abrir y allí se encontró unos niños pequeños que lo miraron sonriendo.

- Noche de paz... Noche de amor... -comenzaron a cantar alegremente los pequeños.

Naruto les miró mientras en su interior se quedaba paralizado... lo que menos tenía ahora ganas de escuchar eran los malditos villancicos que le recordaban que carecía de todas aquellas cosas así que como en un impulso cerró la puerta como si en vez de niños hubiese visto fantasmas. Pero no le dio tiempo a moverse cuando otra vez llamaron, y al abrir allí seguían los niños que comenzaron la canción de nuevo. El rubio los miró con una gota y esta vez tuvo que tragar con la canción entera, sabía que si les cerraba la puerta eran capaces de llamar y comenzar de nuevo, con escucharla esta vez ya era más que suficiente. Cuando acabaron los niños miraron sonrientes a Naruto y extendieron sus manos en señal de que querían algo a cambio de haber cantado.

- Yo... -comenzó Naruto apurado- Yo no tengo nada de dinero que pueda daros.

- ¿Qué? -gritó alarmado uno de los niños- Encima que te cantamos una de nuestras bonitas canciones

- "Yo no pedí que lo hicierais" -pensaba Naruto a disgusto por el comentario del niño- Esperaros aquí un momento

Naruto entró en su casa corriendo y al ratillo de estar esperando los niños, el rubio salió cargando con algunas golosinas y caramelos.

- Lo siento, esto es todo lo que puedo daros -dijo Naruto sonriendo agradablemente

Los niños no parecieron demasiado ilusionados pero aceptaron el agradecimiento de Naruto y comenzaron a marcharse.

- ¿Lo veis? Os dije que no deberíamos venir aquí -dijo uno de los niños sin preocuparse de ser escuchado por Naruto.

- Yo también os avisé, mi mamá me dijo que no nos acercásemos a casa de este -dijo de forma despectiva otro de los niños

Naruto escuchó los comentarios de los niños y cerró su puño concentrando la rabia y la tristeza que en aquel momento sentía en él, esos niños no sabían nada sobre él y ya opinaban respecto a lo que sus padres sin ninguna razón despotricaban sobre él. Decidió no pensar en ello y cerró la puerta, suficiente tenía ya con lo suyo como para juntarlo con lo de siempre... sería una carga demasiado grande de soportar tal y como se encontraba moralmente. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y empezó a mirar por la ventana por la que veía como ahora la nieve comenzaba a caer lenta y pausadamente.

- Noche de paz... noche de amor... –canturreó quedamente mientras miraba tristemente por la ventana-... Dichosa canción...

Sakura trabajaba felizmente, ya estaba acabando, por fin... pensó que quizás no le daría tiempo a terminarlo todo pero no había sido así. Hasta su madre, sin saber muy bien a quien iba dirigido todo aquello la había estado ayudando ¡Sí! Por fin terminó... ¡Qué alegría! Se levantó rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada y guardó todo en una bolsa, cogió una tarjeta que tenía en su escritorio y la metió también en la bolsa. Después de eso cogió su bufanda, un abrigo y unos guantes y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras.

- ¿Ya te vas? -preguntó su madre tranquilamente- ¿Ya terminaste?

- Un –afirmó Sakura a la vez que con la cabeza- Oka-san siento tener que marcharme en este día pero...

- Tranquila... -dijo la madre sin darle mucha importancia- Si era tan importante para ti no podía impedírtelo

- Arigatô -agradeció Sakura mientras sonreía- Ittekimasu Oka-san

- Diviértete -animó la madre de Sakura.

Sakura salió corriendo de su casa mientras ahora comenzaba a nevar algo más fuerte, que bonita se veía la villa mientras nevaba...

Cuando se había casi dormido otra vez la puerta volvió a sonar, bostezó perezosamente y se secó unas lágrimas... puede que de bostezar, puede que no... Se levantó pesadamente y se fue a abrir la puerta. Como fuesen otra vez aquellos niños para cantarle otro villancico esta vez les cerraría la puerta como hizo inicialmente y ya podían hartarse a llamar que no abriría. Abrió y no había nadie... ¿eh? Eso si que no lo entendía... ¿algún gracioso que quería acabar de fastidiarlo? Sin ganas ni de mirar si había alguien por allí escondido volvió a entrar dentro de la casa. Pero antes que le diese tiempo a llegar a ninguna parte esta vez lo que escuchó fueron dos voces que cantaban un villancico... dos voces que le eran familiares.. Corrió hacia la puerta y allí encontró a Kakashi junto con Sasuke, que estaba un tanto avergonzado, que estaban cantando un villancico... Naruto los miró sorprendido¿qué...? De repente llegó corriendo Sakura y Naruto la miró también sorprendido.

- ¡Oh¡Sasuke-kun que bien cantas! -dijo Sakura alegremente- Ya veo que habéis llamado ya a la puerta de Naruto

- ¿Qué...¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó sorprendido y casi sin palabras Naruto

- Yo venía a verte para darte mi regalo de navidad -dijo Kakashi tranquilamente, cuando me encontré a Sasuke-kun escondido allí al lado de tu casa muy nervioso. Vi que llevaba una letra de un villancico y lo animé a cantar conmigo.

Sasuke se sonrojó, ya sabía que esas estupideces no iban con él pero, en parte entendía la soledad que sentía Naruto en ese día... sin ir más lejos él también estaba solo en una noche como esa y por eso... ¡Quería que ese estúpido dejase de comportarse de diferente manera de como lo hace habitualmente! Naruto imaginó que el que llamó antes había sido él y casi le entraron ganas de estallar en una carcajada, sonrió ligeramente.

- ¡Yo venía a darte esto! -dijo avergonzada Sakura a la vez que le extendía una de las bolsas que llevaba a Naruto y después repartía las otras dos con Sasuke y Kakashi.

En las bolsas había unas bufandas que Sakura había personalizado para cada uno de ellos, las había estado haciendo estos últimos días y temió no poderlas acabar a tiempo pero por suerte no había sido así. Naruto miraba sorprendido la bonita bufanda naranja y azul que le había hecho Sakura y volvió a mirar en la bolsa y allí había una postal navideña que ponía: "Esta navidad sigue sonriendo por los que están a tu alrededor" Naruto miró a Sakura, que ahora estaba discutiendo con Kakashi porque éste decía que su bufanda era un poco corta, y esta vez un deje de tristeza cruzó por su rostro... Hasta ellos se habían dado cuenta, si es que era el peor disimulando cuando se lo proponía. Sasuke miró la cara que puso Naruto y de repente cogió y le dio con brusquedad una bolsa, Naruto lo miró sorprendido... No se podía creer que el hombre de hielo Sasuke le hubiese comprado algo. Abrió la bolsa y otra vez no pudo evitar sonreír para evitar reírse, allí habían unos cuantos botes de ramen para preparar.

- Gracias -dijo Naruto sonriendo para darle a entender que el regalo le había gustado

- ¿Eh Sasuke-kun, para nosotros no tienes nada? -dijo Kakashi acercándose para mirar las otras bolsas que Sasuke llevaba en la mano.

Torpemente también le dio sus bolsas a Kakashi y a Sakura (que casi le da algo al comprobar que su amor le había comprado algo) Kakashi agradeció a Sasuke los guantes nuevos y Sakura contenta se puso el gorro de color rosa que le había comprado Sasuke. Kakashi no se hizo rogar y con su instinto paternal les regaló a todos una cesta navideña con diferentes tipos de comidas, turrones, etc.

Naruto miraba pensativamente la bufanda que le había regalado Sakura, todo aquello parecía tan irreal...

**Hitori ja nai**

_(No estoy solo)_

Cogió la bufanda y con ella se cubrió los ojos para sorpresa de los demás, no quería que nadie lo viese ahora... se lo prometió y sabía que aunque lo intentase evitar no podía pararlo así que prefirió ocultarse

- Minna... -dijo Naruto entrecortadamente- Arigatô

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Naruto y de repente el chico respiró hondo, refregó su cara en la cálida bufanda y levantó la vista notablemente feliz y con los ojos un tanto rojos. Y corriendo se adentró en su casa para sorpresa de los otros tres, al rato volvió a salir con bolsas, se acercó a Sakura y le dio una, después a Kakashi y le dio otra y para su sorpresa Sasuke también tuvo una. Para Kakashi, que gritó de alegría, un número especial de su serie favorita Icha Icha Paradise... Para Sakura una bonita pulsera que había visto en una tienda un día que todos volvían y que la había cautivado. Y para Sasuke un estuche para kunais que un día se había quedado mirando en un escaparate pensativamente y que pensó que algún día le gustaría comprarse.

- ¿Vamos a cenar a algún sitio? -sugirió Kakashi- Yo tengo hambre...

- ¡Yo también! -dijo alegremente Naruto, en todo el día no había comido casi nada- Ahora salgo

Al rato volvió Naruto un tanto más abrigado y con la bufanda de Sakura puesta, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? -preguntó Sakura pensativamente.

- No vayamos al... -comenzó Sasuke

- ¡Vayamos al Ichiraku! –propuso Naruto alegremente

- Lo sabía... -dijo Sasuke suspirando cansadamente

- ¿Qué? -dijo Naruto mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke

- Que te pasas media vida en ese restaurante -dijo Sasuke mirándolo también con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Y qué? -preguntó a disgusto Naruto- Quiero felicitarle las navidades al viejo...

- ¿Y porqué no lo has hecho los demás años cabeza hueca? -dijo Sasuke pesadamente

- ¡Calla pesado! -gritó Naruto enfadado por el insulto de Sasuke y de repente adoptó un tono normal- Además se puede decir que esta es mi primera navidad...

- ¿Bueno entonces donde vamos? -dijo Sakura intentando cambiar el tema

- A mí me parece una buena idea ir al Ichiraku Ramen -dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

- ¿Qué? -preguntó un poco alarmado, no es que le disgustase el lugar pero... No sé.

- A mí tampoco -dijo de repente Sakura mirándolos tranquilamente

- ¿Tú también Sakura? -preguntó Sasuke y suspiró- Que remedio... Vayamos al Ichiraku.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó contento Naruto saltando de alegría y comenzó a andar dirección al Ichiraku

Naruto caminaba felizmente hacía el Ichiraku Ramen y entonces lo pensó:

- "Puede que el mundo haya girado un poco por mí hoy..." -pensaba alegremente mientras miraba al cielo que seguía nevando.

- Naruto no te quedes dormido que te quedas atrás -dijo Sasuke tirándole una bola de nieve a Naruto en la cabeza- Usuratonkachi

- ¡Ahora te vas a enterar Uchiha de pacotilla! -dijo Naruto mientras con sus manos hacía una gran bola de nieve y se dirigía corriendo hacía Sasuke

**Bueno y este es el fin de este ficc, mi oneshot navideño que prometí a mucha gente. La historia está sacada en gran mayoría de un rol de Naruto que hicimos que me pareció cuco y que yo he completado y cambiado algunas cosas. Bueno espero que a todos os gustase y aunque sé que es pronto para ello... Feliz Navidad xDDDD**

**Dejen un review lo ruego n.n me haría mucha ilusión saber que les pareció n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
